


This Was Posted on Time on the 4th.

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione BDSM lite? Why... sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Posted on Time on the 4th.

**Author's Note:**

> Done in under two hours, my dears <3

**Made Up Silly Name (optional):** [](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyanide_lollies**](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/) standing in for dumb ol Harpsi-Broken Tools Fizz  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry and Hermione BDSM lite? Why... sure!  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Naked Harry  
 **Author Notes (if any):**  
Those of you that know my art will see that I definitely did not draw this. To explain, about two weeks ago, my external Hard drive with my mostly finished entry up and died. When it rains, it pours- my tablet decided it wanted to die about five days later. I asked my good friend [](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyanide_lollies**](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/), and she saved my arse with this gorgeous, smutterful picture.

I'll hopefully have mine in before the end of the fest, but until then, here is [](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyanide_lollies**](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/) '

[](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cyanide_lollies**](http://cyanide-lollies.livejournal.com/)' note: Done in under two hours, my dears <3

Enjoy "Warm Up"

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v17/Piefis/Art/Harmony%20Gifts/?action=view&current=HHrdone.png)

And if you like your Harry with glasses...

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v17/Piefis/Art/Harmony%20Gifts/?action=view&current=HHrdone-1.png)


End file.
